monkeyworldwikiaorg-20200213-history
Semach
Semach is a male Chimpanzee. He is a member of Hananya's Group. He was wild born, but was taken from the wild and smuggled into Israel for the illegal pet trade. Semach and two other young smuggled chimps named Hananya and Tikko, were seized by Israeli authorities in April 1995 and were housed at Tisch Family Zoological Gardens along with another young male chimp named Gypsy (who was born at the zoo). The owner of a laboratory and primate breeding centre in Israel attempted to have the zoo give Semach and the other young chimps to him, however the Nature Reserves Authority refused and deemed that Monkey World would be the right place for the chimps to go to. Semach came to Monkey World on 28 August 1996 along with Hananya, Tikko and Gypsy (whom the zoo no longer wished to keep) and they were at first placed into an adult chimp group led by Rodney. However following an incident with one of the group's females Cathy, the quartet were placed into the park's chimpanzee nursery group and were cared for by the group's foster mother Sally, who was also caring for three captive-born chimps named Arfur, Jess and Bob. A month later, the group was joined by another young male chimp named Simon. In April 1998, the group was joined by a young female chimp named Trudy, who had been rescued from Chipperfield Circus. Due to her bad background, Trudy was reluctant to interact with the other members of the group, however Semach and Hananya were able befriend her and protect her from the rough play sessions of the other young chimps. In July that same year, Semach and the other members of the nursery group formed a new chimp group with two older males named Charlie and Pacito. They were later joined a month later by three other older chimps named Mojo, Mona and Peggy (who were previously in Chico's Group before Chico's death). Sadly in September, Bob died from a stomach infection shortly before Sally also fell ill. Worried that Sally may have the same illness that killed Bob, Monkey World staff split the group by placing Semach and his playmates back in their old nursery enclosure away from the adults. The group was reunited after Sally recovered from her illness. In 1999, Mojo, Charlie and Pacito were removed from the group and moved to the Bachelor Group due to Mojo and Charlie beginning to act rough to the youngsters. Sally also left the group to return to the nursery group to care for any new young chimps. Following this, Semach and the rest of the group gained two new members from Paddy's Group; Rodney (who became the group's new leader) and a pregnant adolescent female named Cherri, who soon after gave birth to her and Paddy's son Seamus. In 2004, Semach and the other males in the group became involved in a fight between Rodney and Hananya. The males took Hananya's side and attacked Rodney, but stopped when they realised that they had hurt their leader. Sadly later that night, Rodney died from a heart attack due to the shock of the fight. Following this, Hananya took over as leader. Semach continues to live in Hananya's Group. Gallery Israel1.jpg|Young Semach with Hananya, Tikko and Gypsy. 20190422 193745.jpg|Young Semach, Hananya and Tikko 3729971855_1e3bdbb4c7.jpg C8e-eI3XsAIyaBF.jpg|Semach and Hananya Category:Chimpanzee